


You? You'd Be a Dragon.

by misscai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, a grumbly and endeared cullen, an injured and disobedient inquisitor, dragon fighting, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscai/pseuds/misscai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caiside Lavellan is reckless enough on her own. Add in Bull, Dorian, Sera, and her Dalish stallion Pirron, and Cullen will go grey earlier than expected. But she always finds a way to atone for her carelessness--and Cullen loves her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You? You'd Be a Dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so, so hard to keep consistent with the whole crafting shenanigans, but hopefully everyone can imagine what I'm trying to describe...

Pirron dashed back to the campsite, his hooves pounding on the dusty path. Caiside had her hands twisted into the reins, a wild grin curving her lips as Pirron's black mane whipped against her face. Dorian's hands were wound around her waist, the man grunting with every thud of Pirron's feet. He wasn't enjoying this, but her other companions were. Bull was sprinting alongside the horse, trying to outrun it. Sera was sitting on his shoulders, holding onto his horns and shouting gleeful curses.

“First to that tree wins!” Caiside yelled, urging Pirron forward. Bull let out a war cry and tried to double his pace, but fell just short of the Dalish stallion. Caiside pulled the horse to a halt, cheering for herself and for him. Dorian just slid out of the saddle, making a face and dusting off his armor.

“The fearless Inquisitor, ladies and gentlemen, raucous as a raven over a simple horse race,” He said, rolling his eyes but secretly enjoying her happiness. She'd been better in the last month that she and Cullen had been a couple. He was glad to see that the commander was helping her.

They strolled into camp together, Caiside allowing one of the officers to take over care of Pirron while she stashed the herbs and stone she'd gathered in a chest in her tent. When she rejoined the group, Sera was wandering down a path through what appeared to be a cave. The walls were oddly hexagonal stone, all of different heights. Just as Sera took a step inside, a roar shook the ground and pierced the air. Sera nearly jumped out of her skin, then grinned like a madwoman.

“What was that?!” She exclaimed. Caiside shrugged, pulling her bow off of her shoulder and readying an arrow as she led the group down the narrow path through the cave. When they reached the other side, everyone held their breath. A dragon, its massive size dwarfing the things around it, stood in the middle of a clearing, snapping a ram into its jaws.

“Boss,” Bull said, tapping the Inquisitor's shoulder. She turned around, only to find pure excitement in his expression. “Tell me we're gonna fight it.”

“You think we can handle it?” Caiside inquired, and Bull nodded eagerly. She leaned around one of the pillars, analyzing the battlefield. “Okay. We need to do it smart. Dorian, stay under that overhang there. It should protect you for the most part. Use ice magic; dragon scales repel fire and lightning. Sera and I will distract it for a moment. Bull, be ready to jump on its back. Go for its head, and hit hard, please. I can't die today.” Everyone nodded agreement at her plan, and Caiside grabbed Sera's arm, both of them sticking to the shadows to get to a good vantage point. Together, they pulled back deadly arrows, launching them at the dragon's eyes when Dorian was placed in position.

The arrows didn't stick, but Sera's sliced across the dragon's nose, enough of a sting to anger it. With a shrieking roar, the dragon turned towards them. Before it could take a step, Bull jumped onto its back, bringing his axe down on the base of its neck. Sera cheered, but it was short-lived. The dragon tossed its head, flinging Bull off. He came down hard on the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a groaning halt.

“Bull!” Caiside screamed, jumping off the ledge she'd been perched on. Sera yelled after her, but it was too late. She was sprinting across the ground, barely avoiding the stream of fire that the dragon spewed towards her. The Qunari warrior was on his feet when she reached him, brushing off her concern with a combative glow in his good eye.

“Cover me!” He called over his shoulder as he raced towards the dragon. Caiside launched a flurry of arrows at the beast, then rolled behind a pile of boulders as a fireball came hurtling towards her. When the heat had faded, she peeked out to find that Bull had retrieved his axe and was now hacking at the dragon's softer underbelly. It let out an ear-splitting cry, causing Bull to abandon his efforts and try to escape the noise. The dragon lifted its wings, taking flight with blood dripping down from its stomach.

“Everyone alright?” Caiside checked, glancing over at Sera, who gave a thumbs-up from her perch. Bull spat in the dirt and grinned.

“What a fight! C'mon, Boss, you have to admit this is fun.”

“Sure,” Caiside smiled. The expression quickly faded when the ground shook, knocking them all off balance: the dragon had landed. And it was right above... “Dorian!” Caiside took off running again, luckily much closer to the mage than she'd been to Bull. He looked up, just in time to see a giant claw come swooping down towards him.

Before he could brace for eminent death, he was knocked to the ground. The dragon's talons sliced into someone else. And that someone let out a cry of pain that chilled Dorian's blood.

“Caiside,” He gasped.

“I'm fine,” She choked out, rolling off of him. “Kill it.” He grabbed his staff and let loose a flurry of ice shards. Bull went for the dragon's throat with his axe. Sera launched a poison-tipped arrow into the dragon's mouth. Soon, the beast wore itself out, unable to fight any longer. Bull finished it off with a well-placed chop to the throat.

“Taarsidath-an halsaam,” Bull grinned, pulling his axe out of the dragon's hide. “Hey, 'Vint, did you see that?” He glanced over his shoulder to where Dorian was kneeling on the ground. “Don't ignore me, Pavus, I—By the Maker...” The Qunari dropped to Caiside's side. The girl was bleeding heavily, her armor torn and the skin of her back ripped up in three long, sickening gashes.

“Can't you heal her with your magic wand?” Sera demanded to know of Dorian, joining the group. The mage shook his head.

“The magic creates a ward, the illusion of health, but won't affect someone once they're actually hurt. She needs real help now.” Dorian tried to move the Inquisitor, but the yelping sob she let out made him jerk his hands away. Sera got to her feet, visibly shaken.

“I'll get her horse and someone from camp.” With that, the elf woman was off. Bull took a smaller knife from his belt, cutting at the ruined fabric of Caiside's armor. 

“What are you doing?” Dorian demanded. 

“I'm sure her armor's dirty; if it stays near the wounds, they'll be infected.” He removed a large portion of the armor, leaving enough so that she would be covered from the front. Soon Sera was back, with Pirron and Harding in tow. Gently, Bull lifted the Inquisitor onto Pirron's back, letting her lay flat on her stomach. She'd grown quiet, only letting out shaky breaths that sometimes mingled with soft moans. Dorian caught hold of her hand, squeezing so that she'd focus on him.

“Hello, my lady,” He said with a tight smile. “I need you to stay awake for me, can you do that? Just keep those pretty starlight eyes open.” She blinked, slow to reopen her eyes and even slower to refocus her gaze. “We'll get you back to Skyhold and your strapping commander. He'll have a fit at the state you're in. He might fight me; would you like to see that?”

“No,” She managed to say. Dorian laughed, the sound of it too thin for real amusement.

“You're always looking out for us, Inquisitor. Sometimes too much for your own good.”

.

Cullen was in the training yard when he heard the horn trumpeting. He tossed his training sword aside, looking just as confused as the newest Inquisition recruits. Cole frowned from his perch atop some barrels, climbing down to come stand beside the commander.

“What's going on?” Cullen inquired, squinting to see who was coming across the bridge.

“The Inquisitor,” Cole said with a pained expression, and that was all Cullen needed to hear. He took off running, meeting the exhausted party as soon as they entered the courtyard. Bull stopped him before he could get to Pirron. Sera scampered off past them to get to the infirmary.

“You don't want to see yet, Cullen,” The Qunari man said with a shake of his head. “Let the healers get to her first.” Cullen's heart stopped beating for a brief moment.

“Hey. Hey. Stay awake,” Dorian demanded of the fading Inquisitor. “Look, look. We're at Skyhold now. Don't you want to see everyone? You have to stay awake to see them.” The mage glanced around, shaking Caiside's arm slightly to get her to look. “Your dear commander is here. Do you want to see him?” Cullen lurched forward past Bull, taking Caiside's hand when Dorian released it. Her eyes rolled around, watery and clouded. He knew she couldn't see him.

“Inquisitor,” He said in a strangled voice, looking at her back. It was more blood than body at this point. Pirron's white hair was stained red from where Caiside's life force had dripped down onto him.

“Move!” Cassandra bellowed, parting the crowd that had grown around the returning party. A stretcher was carried between two infirmary wardens behind her. “Get her off of the horse.” Bull stepped up beside Cullen, putting his hand on the blonde man's shoulder.

“I've got her, Commander. I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you took care of Pirron. You know how she is about that horse.” Cullen nodded numbly, allowing Bull to gather the girl and move her to the stretcher. She barely made a sound, not even as the infirmary wardens carried her rather too roughly up the Skyhold stairs and to her quarters.

.

Cleaning horses was mechanical. It was easy. It required no thought. Cullen was glad to have that, the simple motion of rubbing a brush over water-washed hide until it was spotless. Pirron was soon clean of all the blood that had been shed on him, although he still shifted his weight in agitation. Somehow he must know that his master was injured.

“Cullen,” Dorian said, coming to lean against the edge of Pirron's stall. The commander stood quickly from where he'd been cleaning Pirron's hooves.

“Is she...?”

“She's alright.” The relieved sigh that came from Cullen's chest was like a gale. “Mother Giselle gave her a healing potion, but it'll take time to work fully. She believes that the wounds will be gone by tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, there will be scars, but I'm sure that they won't bother anyone except the Inquisitor herself.” Cullen shook his head, bracing his arms on the edge of the stall door.

“How did it happen?” He asked the mage. “How could she have been so careless?”

“It wasn't a lack of care, Commander. In fact it was an excess.” Dorian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We were fighting a dragon. The beast landed on the hill above where I was standing, took a swipe at me with its claw, and Caiside jumped in front of me. She saved my life.”

“That's... exactly like her,” Cullen chuckled, short and clipped.

“I'm sorry I put her in danger. You can have a few swings at me, if you like. Although I'd ask that you avoid the face.”

“I'm not going to hit you, Pavus,” Cullen said. “But you are writing a detailed report, which is punishment enough.”

“You're quite right,” Dorian agreed with a grimace of distaste. “I'll go get started, then. Are you planning on seeing her?” When Cullen nodded, Dorian opened the stable door. “We can walk up together, then.”  
.  
As it turned out, Cullen didn't go right up to Caiside's quarters. He paced around the library for a while, until Dorian ran him out. Then he headed for the kitchen, wondering if Caiside would be hungry. In the end, it was nearly two hours later before he climbed the stairs to the Inquisitor's room, a plate of food in one hand. Before he knocked, Mother Giselle exited the room.

“Ah, Commander Rutherford. I had hoped you'd be coming. She's been asking for you.” The older woman placed a gentle hand on his arm. “I expect that she will heal without incident, but to be cautious, I would request that someone stay with her through the night.”

“I will stay with her. Thank you, Revered Mother,” Cullen nodded, passing by the woman to enter Caiside's room. The door clicked shut behind him, signaling that they were alone. He approached the bed, setting down the tray of food on the nightstand. Caiside was sprawled on her stomach, the sheets just covering her waist. Already the gashes had healed to scabs, ragged and red but no longer bleeding. The Dalish woman had fallen back asleep; Cullen settled into a chair at her bedside, retrieving whatever book was on her nightstand and flipping through it. It wasn't long before she stirred slightly, blinking awake.

“Cullen,” She whispered, and he'd dropped the book and was kneeling beside her in a second.

“Thank the Maker, you're alright,” He said, stroking back stray pieces of her hair. “I was so...”

“Angry that I got myself hurt?” Caiside teased, stretching a hand out to touch the skin between his brows. It was wrinkled with worry; she tried to smooth it out.

“Afraid,” Cullen amended softly, then cracked a small smile. “And maybe just a little angry.” He traced lightly along the outside of the healing gashes. “Do they hurt?”

“Not much, now. My skin feels tight, and my muscles are sore, but Mother Giselle said that's a side effect of the potion. It's my body trying to heal itself.” She frowned a little. “If only I could heal the scars, too.”

“They mark you as a hero,” Cullen said. “Dorian told me that you were hurt saving his life. That took courage. And scars sometimes come from courage.”

“That's a lovely thought,” Caiside mused, tracing her fingers across the scar on his lip. “I can kiss your courage.” Cullen smiled, kissing her fingertips.

“You should rest. Mother Giselle said you'll be healed in the morning.” He stood to get back in the chair, but Caiside caught his hand.

“You need to sleep, too, Commander.”

“I'm not leaving this room until you're better,” He said firmly. Caiside giggled, nervousness in her tone.

“I... wasn't suggesting you leave.” His cheeks and ears turned bright red as he fiddled with the edge of his cape. “I have a shirt, over on the desk, if you wouldn't mind getting it.”

“N-N-Not at all,” Cullen stammered, rushing over to retrieve it. He handed it over, then turned his back to strip out of his armor while she got dressed. When he'd finished, Caiside sat up, pushing back the sheets on the bed and inviting him inside. Cullen climbed in, lying down on the side closest to the door. She settled in beside him, only wincing a little bit when she moved. He draped an arm gingerly across her midsection, kissing her forehead. “Is this alright?”

“It's perfect, Cullen.” She snuggled further into him, her nose touching his collarbone. “Sleep well.”

.

The next morning, Cullen wouldn't allow Caiside out of bed until he could get Mother Giselle to confirm that she was alright. The blonde girl pouted and sulked, eager to get up and moving again, but he would have none of it.

“Stay here,” He ordered, pointing a finger at her as he put his armor back on. “I'm going to fetch the Revered Mother. If even a wrinkle in those blankets is out of place, I'll know.” Petulant, Caiside kicked the sheets off, daring him to say something. Cullen just sighed. “Five minutes.” Then he exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Caiside waited until his footsteps descended the stairs, then she scrambled out of bed and put new clothes on. Her back was still a bit tight and achy, but otherwise she felt fine. With her typical stealthy movements, she managed to sneak out of the room and dart out of the main hall before anyone really noticed her. She dodged Harding and slipped into the tavern, hoping to pass by Bull and Krem without question as well. But of course, that would never happen.

“Boss!” Bull crowed, shoving up out of his chair and grabbing her in a chest-crushing hug.

“Bull, shh!” Caiside said, wriggling out of his grasp. “I'm supposed to be in my room.”

“Ah. Cullen doesn't want you out of his sight for a while, hm?” He folded his arms over his broad chest, giving Caiside a stern look. “Can't say I blame him. You're damn reckless, Boss. Even I wouldn't jump in front of a dragon's claw.”

“Speaking of the dragon, you didn't happen to take anything from it, did you?”

“Not me. Well, I took a tooth, but that was all.” Caiside nodded slowly.

“If Sera didn't take anything, we may need to go back,” She said in a hushed tone. “Are you up for it?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Bull grinned, getting an echoing smile from Caiside before she darted up the stairs to Sera's corner.

“Good to see you up and about,” The elven woman said. “Ser Fancypants was right in a twist at your state.”

“He'll be even worse when he finds out that I'm gone,” Caiside giggled. “Listen, did you take anything from that dragon once we killed it?”

“Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you that. I went back, got everything I could. Dagna has it all at the forge. Figured that's what you'd wanna do with it.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Sera. And when Cullen comes to ask you where I am...”

“Lips sealed. You'll have him royally pissed.” Caiside laughed and darted back out of the room, dashing across the courtyard to the stables. Pirron whinnied when he saw her, pleased that she was alright. She kissed his neck and opened the stall doors, cantering across the bridge on bareback.

She wouldn't go far. Just to the woods in the Hinterlands. She'd stay low, stay quiet, pick up what she needed and then be back at Skyhold without delay. Cullen would be angry, she knew that, but hopefully her gifts would earn her forgiveness. So, for the remainder of the day and most of the night, Caiside traveled around the Hinterlands with Pirron, gathering materials for her projects and picking up valuables that she could barter with. Then they began the trek back to Skyhold.

“Okay, Pirron,” Caiside said, securing her bags of goods on her back and slipping off of Pirron. “Go back to the stables. I've got to sneak back in.” The stallion tossed his head as if in a nod, trotting across the bridge with Caiside creeping along behind him in the shadows. As soon as they were in the courtyard, Caiside ducked behind one of the staircases. As she expected, Cullen was seated on the fence of the training ring. He got to his feet at the sight of the stallion.

“Pirron,” He said, and the horse pricked his ears forward. “Where is she?” Caiside grinned to herself; Pirron would never give her up. She recognized the spark of mischief in her mount's deep brown eyes. He pawed at the ground as if agitated, twitching his tail and bumping the commander with his side. Cullen jumped up onto his back, urging the horse to take him to Caiside. Pirron took off in a sprint, back across the bridge and towards the Hinterlands. Cullen would be gone for a while; plenty of time for Caiside to complete her surprise. She dashed into the hold and then down to the Undercroft.

“Inquisitor!” Dagna exclaimed with glee when she saw the Dalish woman. “It's good to see you! I was so excited when Sera brought back the parts from the dragon. I assume you're wanting to use them now.”

“Yes,” Caiside nodded, dropping her pack on the ground. “For a full set of armor. Including shield and sword.”

“Thought you'd have a challenge for me,” Dagna teased, retrieving the trunk full of dragon bone and scaly hide. “Let's get to work.”

.

“Incredible,” Dagna breathed when the full set of armor was resting on a mannequin. Dragonbone plates coated with a layer of silverite were attached firmly to protective mail made from dragon webbing. On the inside, where the armor would touch skin, Caiside had sewn a layer of plush velvet, so that the armor wouldn't chafe. Following a sketch that Caiside had made, Dagna had engraved the breastplate with a large, swirling Dalish pattern that vaguely resembled a lion. The same pattern was carved into the dragonbone-and-silverite shield. The sword, made of all the same material, had a pure stormheart hilt. The pommel was a ruby cut into a lion's head, its eyes made of glittering obsidian. Dagna was right; it was glorious.

“Just one more thing,” Caiside decided, revealing the last piece that she'd spent a good two hours working on. It was a cape, thick and tough. Dragon hide on the outside, for protection from rear attacks, and bear hide on the inside, for warmth. They'd been stained red, to match the sword pommel. Once Caiside wrapped the cape around the armor, Dagna clapped.

“Even better now.”

“Perfect.” They stripped the mannequin and stored everything in a trunk. Caiside took the trunk out to Cullen's office, while Dagna followed behind with the empty mannequin.

“Where is the Commander? He's never out of his office,” Dagna commented as they reassembled the armor in the center of the room. Caiside giggled.

“My horse took him on a wild goose chase. But I think...” A familiar whinny echoed through the courtyard, and Caiside knew whose it was. “Thank you for all your help, Dagna. I'll be back by the Undercroft soon. My bow needs a new grip.”

“Sure thing, Inquisitor. Good luck.” And with that, the dwarf was off, leaving Caiside to wait for the commander. When she heard heavy, angry footsteps climbing up the rampart steps, she bit her lip and tossed a sheet over the armor set. Anxiety and excitement fluttered through her blood, her body unconsciously bouncing on the balls of her feet. The door was practically thrown open, and Cullen's form was silhouetted in the noontime sun.

“You,” He growled, stalking in and kicking the door shut behind him. She held her ground, holding up her hands in surrender.

“I know you're mad, but—” Before she could finish the sentence, Cullen's mouth was on hers. It was an expression of affectionate exasperation. When he pulled away, she gasped in a breath. “—but I have something for you.”

“I hope it's an apology,” Cullen said, keeping his hands on her hips. “Your bloody horse kept me out all bloody night. And where were you, anyways? Since you clearly weren't where he thought you were.”

“I was busy,” She smiled, stepping behind the veiled mannequin and taking the sheet in her hands. “Close your eyes.” He instead raised an eyebrow, and Caiside frowned. “Close them.” With a huff, Cullen did so, crossing his arms over his chest to show he was still displeased. Caiside whipped the sheet off, then darted behind Cullen, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Now, open.”

Not a sound escaped his open mouth. He took a step towards the armor, examining it closely and with dropped-jaw appreciation. Caiside watched him with bated breath, praying to all the gods she could think of that he would like it. When he finally turned to look at her, any lingering trace of irritation was gone.

“You made this?”

“Yes; with Dagna.” She fiddled with her fingers. “Do you... like it?”

“It's exquisite work,” He said. “Extraordinary strength without sacrificing mobility or comfort, one of a kind accent markings, a sword sharper than anything I've seen before... It will fit you wonderfully.”

“It isn't for me,” Caiside giggled. “It's for you.”

“Me?” Cullen parroted, dumbstruck.

“As if all that,” Caiside snorted, motioning to the armor set that would swallow her slight figure whole, “would possibly fit me.” Cullen just continued gaping at the armor, until Caiside poked at his arm. “Try it on!” He nodded as if his neck were made of rubber, stripping out of his old armor and strapping into the new gear. Caiside watched, delight sparking in her heart at every perfect fit. When he was finished, it was her turn to marvel. She'd known he would look stunning, but this... this was an entirely different level of breathtakingly handsome. “Maker, but it's perfect.”

“This is really mine?” Cullen asked a final time, a grin growing on his face when Caiside nodded. Then he swept her up into his arms, spinning her in a circle. “You are... You... How did I get so lucky?” She laughed, keeping her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck when he set her back down.

“I have to keep you safe,” She said, silver eyes piercing his very soul to show her intent before they turned playful. “Since their owners are so hard to kill, I thought that dragonbone would be the best material to work with. And I just happened to have quite a lot of it.”

“You should have used it for yourself. I'd rather have you safe than I.”

“I'm meant for lighter armor. If I wore that sort of thing, never mind an actual fight; Corypheus could kill me by tossing me into a lake. I'd sink right to the bottom.” She straightened out his cape and patted his chest plate. “Besides, it makes you look dashing. The Lion of the Inquisition.”

“The Lion, hm?” He shifted their position, lifting her to sit on the edge of his desk and standing in front of her. “What made you choose that name?”

“Because you're a king at heart. You lead without fear; you fight with ferocity.” She poked his nose. “And you snore like you're roaring.” Cullen laughed, a blush on his cheeks.

“Am I the only one with a name?”

“Of course not. I've turned the whole Inquisition into a menagerie.” Caiside began counting off on her fingers. “You, the lion. Leliana, the raven. Josie, the fox. Cole is the owl; Sera is the coyote. Dorian must be a peacock. Vivienne, a serpent. Solas... perhaps a deer. Blackwall should be a dog. Varric, the rooster. Cassandra, a jaguar. And Iron Bull... self-explanatory.”

“And what about you?” He curled his hand around hers. “What animal is our lady Inquisitor?”

“A nug,” She replied with a teasing grin. “Always getting in the way of a fight, or running away.” Cullen chuckled, shaking his head.

“You're nothing of the sort.”

“What would you say I was, then, Commander?”

“You?” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “You'd be a dragon.”


End file.
